existance
by windyhanyou
Summary: have you ever asked why me? a person searchs for the answers, will they find them or maybe even more than they bargined for
1. existance

Prologue

A gentle breeze blew as the sounds of many footsteps and shouts could be heard "get it don't let it get away" they were all used before a figure lumbered through the forest hoping to escape.

'I don't get it what have I done to them? I didn't even speak to them why are they doing this?' I spotted salvation an old worn-down tree stand or old tree house. As I climbed I heard them getting closer fanning out hoping to spook me from my hiding so they could chase me down … I don't want to finish that thought. Well at least I'm safe for now, or not as I looked at my badly bleeding leg, damn of all the days to forget my med. bag. I tore my sleeves off and tied them tight to stop the bleeding of my leg and it worked a little it would probably give me an extra kilometer if I rested it a for while. I stood up and walked… limbed to the center of the small dwelling. As I sat down there came a shout and to my horror that they found me one lunged at me pinning me too the floor as he screamed for back up. He proceeded to punching me all over my already broken body, when the floorboards collapsed we were sent to the ground. He landed first and miracously I landed on top of him, but his buddies threw me off and I rolled under the tree where the roots were eroded and there was a large gap so I easily rolled in and passed out. All I remembered was a light blue light enveloping my weary body as sweet unconscious swept over me.


	2. hello

Chapter 1

"Ugh" was all I could say, as the bright light became apparent. I hear some thing soft as my vision started too clear I start to se the shape of a woman she looks sad "are you my Guardian Angel?" I hear laughter to my left and see another woman laughing I tried to shake my head in of its confusion as the other woman said a few words and watched as the woman above me turned a rosy color. I try to shake my head of confusion but it hurts too much. I can't move my right arm, which I broke, and my right leg, which I can't feel. "Umm, what's going on?" oh you speak English, I found you near the well and your in Inuyasha's forest." "Umm this may sound rude but why m I alive I should be dead". "You were pretty beat up but we bandaged you up you should be able to move in about 2 ½ weeks" "Umm thank you…" I turn back to the rosy colored woman "thank you as well" I blush seeing as she's staring at my waist a little intently "Umm why are you staring at me there?" she looks at me confused "she can't understand you she doesn't speak english" 'why is she staring at my waist unless… oh no shit my… crap I'm done already never going to be able to get out of this'. I watch as it's like slow motion only I can't move as she reachs for my...

I did that on purpose because I need reviews and if like or hate what ever I'm doing this for myself and school.


	3. wake up

Chapter 2

… For my tail she grasps it gently it wraps around her arm as I start to fell really weak, as I lye there the silver haired teen comes over and shouts in my face. Then grabs my tail hard. I start to gasp in pain, I jump to my feet, which turns out to be bad my leg gives out, I crawl over to a tree to get away from him but I pass out just as I reach the tree.

When I awoke I found my self in some kind of hut and under blankets "when is he going to wake up his been out for a few days hope his not dying" 'what the where m I?' "Ugh" I try to sit up but my right arm doesn't move I see it's been tied to me side so as not to move it. "Oh your awake! Sorry about Inuyasha he thought you were a demon." "A demon I thought they were legends?" turning to see the woman who spoke the same language as me. "My names Kagome you are?" "Shinjitsu, call me Shin nice to met you". We talk for a while she started to teach me the basics of speaking Japanese my head started to hurt but then I asked, "Have I really been out for a few days?" "Yes you have how did you know?" she asks seemingly confused "I heard someone say it when I was walking up" was my quiet response "listen I don't know if what you say is true but I'm the only one here that speaks English and I didn't say that Inuyasha said it but he doesn't act worried he acts like it's your fault you collapsed even though he scared you to death and hurt you." 'So I only imagined it. It couldn't be I know I heard a voice'. A while later I was bored out of my mind looking through Kagome's test books although I couldn't understand the words I understood the numbers I had finished 7 questions to the best of my ability when Sango came over and sat down watching me work she starts asking me in Japanese but I only caught the words hello and how, doing, and we start talking I started picking up more words.

A few weeks pass

I watched as she draws with a look of concentration 'she looks cute when she's like that' then suddenly looks up suddenly as if someone said something, I watch her look around then she shows me a few people fighting with weapons and some without then she says "you" I try to figure it out she shows me her boomerang 'oh she wants to fight, hmmm sounds interesting maybe I should' I nod my consent. She smirks and drags me outside into a field by the hand I blush the whole way.

We get into our stances waiting for the other to start she comes rushing in and tries a double spin kick with a quick turn I dodge and launch after her trying to keep her off balance with kicks and a few grabs not miroku grabs so I could throw her. 'Damn she's fast I can't land a hit better back off I'm wasting energy. Besides this isn't suppose to be all out it's only a warm up at first'. She gets up and charges I slowly back up letting her send blow after blow at me 'damn now she's got me totally on defense' my thoughts cost me a blow to my stomach knocking me on my ass 'damn she's smirking at me again, this will be fun' "ahhh" was the battle cry as I barrel in causing her to back track I keep the pressure up till I hear clapping 'what the hell' I look to see the guy Miroku clapping with the kid Shippo screaming something I turn to face her as I get a fist to the face. "Uh uncle" I say as I noticed she was tired and since we had visitors.

"We'll be back in a few days four tops okay, see ya" yelled the mostly happy Kagome as she jogged up to the rest of the group. I watched them go sadly even the kid could go but as I couldn't speak well enough I was stuck in the village 'KUSO!' 'Well I better go look around again there might be some food around mmmm and maybe I should train some more Sango came close to beating me badly damn oh well I can challenge her when she gets back'.

Author notes damn that's longer than normal it's longer than both previous chapters any way hope you all liked it this might be the last chapter for a while doing this at school where I can actually work on this.

Ja ne


	4. meetings

Chapter 3

"Damn necklace chiktso." I grunt as I try to take it off it won't come off. "Shin! Were back we found a few more shards", "great umm can you guys teach me some more Japanese so I can go with you guys?" I ask as best I could without embarrassing myself. 'Man after that I should be able to speak more Japanese than a translator, my minds spinning too much' I collapse and breathe 'damn it's to late to start a spar that will relax me' sigh. "Night everybody."

"Wake up we got to get going!" yelled the ever impatient hanyou. "Oswarui! Shut up Inuyasha, we'll go when were ready, so sit down" yelled a fierce looking Kagome. 'Damn they're loud' I thought as I sat up "yawn, is everyone up yet?" "Hai" came the little voice of Shippo, "What? why didn't you guys wake me?" I screamed "well, we thought it would be better for you, to sleep a little more as your not use to traveling like us" Kagome explained. "Well it's no use now no need to dwell in the past, lets go" I answer "bout time you guys started to move Naraku's probably got more shards because of your discussions" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey, guys, does this area look familiar to you? I feel we were here before," asked Sango. "Hey me too I thought it was just because were always traveling it looked the same" pondered Miroku "Hmm I smell a familiar demon in the area maybe we should check it out, he could have a jewel shard" declared. We started to wards a run down village, "man this place was hit hard do you remember who did all this?"

"It seems familiar hmm… fishing boats, Inuyasha do you smell a cave, out in the water?" asked Miroku, as he looked around as if waiting for something.

No, Why and what tare you looking for Monk?" asked the ever angry demon.

"No reason other than if my theory's correct we've been here before and there's a special little… young woman here Inuyasha here likes and admires." Came the calm reply.

"Young woman? Wait young girl you mean the little girl who let us destroy the sphere? So Inuyasha could break barriers?"

"Exactly, I believe this to be the same village and if she's still here we can stop by and say hi," explained the perverted Monk.

"So… what's so special about her? I mean she's a girl, you should have met hundreds in your travels right?" I thought out loud, confused.

"Well you see she like, this old dog, are half demons and she happens to be around Shippo's age and Kagome thinks that if…" Wham down goes the perv.

"Will he ever learn to not say things like that?" I ask quietly, pausing to look around again at the peace of the place I saw. The water slowly rose up lapping at the rocks, the wind feels moist ruffling my hair. I felt peaceful until, "Excuse me, why are you here?" came a soft voice behind me.

"Ah!" was my reply as I fell on my butt, "How did you do that? I didn't even hear you" 'why is she smiling, of course she's smiling she just scared a guy that's unheard of in this time'. As I stand up I see them talking with her like they knew her, 'is she the reason they were talking and we were visiting here, she must be they seem to be chatting'. I start walking down to the beach to give them sometime to reminisce. As I walked down the beach I saw boats out catching fish with large nets. When I young boy fell from a boat into the water, he started flailing but started to sink. I jumped in when I saw shadow moving towards the boy I looked up and saw the girl flying towards him. I was captivated by the beautiful woman as she flew to the boy. Silently cheering her on.

Well that was a longer one anybody who wants to review can just tell me if your reading this or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes # actions

now means thoughts

sorry bout this just it's getting a little confusing to write.

When I young boy fell from a boat into the water, he started flailing but started to sink. I jumped in when I saw shadow moving towards the boy I looked up and saw the girl flying towards him. The beautiful woman captivated me as she flew to the boy. Silently cheering her on.

Chapter 5

As I watched her fly I noticed she had wings, that weren't there before. They were dark, almost black like the night sky; they were not small but not huge either. I could see the determination etched in her face as the wind blew her short slivery hair. I watched, wading in the water, as she dove in, disappearing from my sight. As I waited it seemed to be taking along time I start getting impatient, thinking 'the kid couldn't have been that far under, right?' Or, 'what if they're stuck, or being attacked I got to help them' as I swam towards the boat I saw bubbles float to the surface.

Flash sequence 

I, in fear increased my speed hoping to be able to help if they were in danger but as I was almost there, they appeared from the water the child was placed on the boat and what I can tell as CPR was being used, though it wasn't as good as what we used in Canada. I told her, "Here let me try" as I started I could still feel a weak pulse so I began as fast as I could after 5 breaths he started to cough spluttering water from his lungs. I looked up relief washing through me. When I looked at the woman again she smiling at me without her wings. I notice how violet her eyes are as I stare at them.

End flash 

"Hey! Is the kid okay?" can be heard from the ever-loud Dog. I groan as I was pulled out of my trance. Just as she breaks through the water, splashing me. I watched as she set him in the boat waiting for him to breath, check his pulse. I swam closer waiting for her to give the boy C.P.R. but she doesn't I ask her, "Why aren't you giving C.P.R.?" She looks at me and blinks. I start getting the boy in position and begin I try 3 times before his body starts to convulse in and out. I look up relieved his all right and see her looking at me in awe. I start blushing and fall in the water. As I go under I feel my self-turning red in embarrassment. Eventually I started to swim for the surface. Once I get there I see the boy chatting with his father about what happened, getting excited about how he was saved and given the breath of life by a 'demon'.

A while later

Once the excitement died down, it was getting dark. The fire crackled merrily bringing almost everyone closer. Stupid fire's they're either to hot or to cold, why can't I just sleep, and where is Shiori? This is her village maybe she's doing a patrol. I start to get up, but as I do she appears from the woods. Grinning evilly the girls drag the poor girl of to the nearest hot springs, That poor, poor girl I thought and as if my thoughts were heard aloud the darn monk looking happy about something spoke up, "Well I think I'll go for a walk in village see if I can read any fortunes, so long" as he turned away, "Not so fast Monk take the kid with ya, I got to talk with the brat here" referring to Shippo.

"Why?" he declares. "Fine, come on" as he pulls me along. Confused I am forced to follow. As were walking he tells me to be quiet, confused I wonder where we're going. As the quietness engulfs me I hear the sound of laughter ringing through the air. Miroku pulls me along going slowly. "Now whatever you do don't talk or scream or even whimper alright." Then he disappears from my sight, walking carefully I continue the way I was going. Slowly the sounds of laughter become mixed with voices, curiously I go forward until. I step to far and out from the bushes to see a little clearing, my breath catches as I see the girls laughing at Kagome doing, very realistic impressions of Inuyasha while in the hot spring, but my eyes were caught on the sight of Shiori. Sitting there giggling lightly. But at my gasp and collapse as I fall I hear them start shrieking and a splash, as I remember nothing more.

"Ugh, wha… where m I?" was my low question finding it hard to even breathe. "Well, Well, Well the new pervert awakes." Came the snide remark. Confused I look up to see a very pissed of Kagome. "What?" was my intelligent reply. "Come we say you at the hot springs what were you doing there, I though Mirku was the only one stupid enough to try to peak?" Peak what's she talking about…. Oh crap that was what Miroku was doing that letch, I'll kill 'im "I am really sorry Miroku dragged me off their and I didn't know where I was, honest I don't even remember what happened after I walked into the clearing." Oh man I hope they believe me please believe me.

"Alright, that I can understand but why did you stare at us like that, and why did you go towards the voices?" asked Sango.

"I didn't know… remember that you guys, uh girls were in the hot springs and I couldn't see where I was going, #blush# I never saw a woman before… well like that, and well I kinda went La La and then I don't know what happened" I state quietly, feeling embarrassed and ashamed by what I just said.

"Did you like what you saw?" asked Shiori, as soon as I understood what she had said and looked I saw she was blushing a deep pink. "Uh…well…uh" was all I got out before I was interrupt by the now blushing Sango, "what are talking about Shiori? Who cares if he liked it!"?

"Well, I don't know I mean he can't forget what he saw, and I would like to know if he liked it." Was all she said before becoming quiet once again. I just stared, she wants to know what my opinion is? I can't say it or they'll kill me, or Sango will anyway, what to say what to say? "I thought you were like an angel, bathed in an ethereal light.", oh crap did I just say that, I am dead, hello hell I closed my eyes waiting for the torture, timidly I open my eyes to see, a starry eyed Kagome and a blushing Sango and Shiori. I gulp feeling very scared I start to back away, but as I do so, Kagome squeals out, "oh that's so romantic, I wish Inuyasha would say that to me" 'My God this woman are weird' sweating I slowly try to back away from the woman, then once she calms down I stand up. "Um… I am really sorry about all this, I never meant to… uh… see 'that' I just hope you don't kill me and can forgive me someday soon." Oh crap I am giving them ideas.

"Thanks" the voice just a whisper that I barley heard it, as Shiori walked away almost unnoticed by the other woman. My eyes stayed unknowingly glued to where she disappeared all I could think was, why is she saying thanks

Don't know what to say I can't seem to make the other characters more interesting help could be nice.


End file.
